The Untitled Fic of Snuggle Bunny Goodness
by mandapandaaaaaa
Summary: Just a little Sum/Tay smut that I wrote because there isn't enough Snuggle Bunny fanfics out there.


Well, I've finally gotten back into writing after a looong hiatus.  
Enjoy!

* * *

It was just like any other addiction; try it once, try it a few times, and soon you're hooked. Eventually, you can't imagine how you lived without it.

She could have sworn it was supposed to only be a one time thing. Quick, fast, and no strings attached. A little curiosity, a little experimentation, a little fun between two best friends - nothing much, really.

Yet somehow, one time became two, and two became three, until she couldn't help but keep coming back for more.

And now here she was, sitting outside of Summer's dorm with her head on her knees and wondering just what the hell she was getting herself into.

She'd just spent several hours on a plane, flying from France to Rhode Island, simply because she couldn't stand another night getting herself off pretending that the hand between her legs was Summer's instead of her own.

Yes, she was desperate.

It had only been a couple of weeks too, a couple of weeks since they'd last seen each other over the Christmas holidays, a couple of weeks since they'd last had that hot sex they'd somehow gotten accustomed to.

And since then, there'd been webcamming and pictures and emails and all that good stuff. Summer wasn't one to leave her girlfriend deprived, and she'd been more than willing to return the favors.

But still, it was never as good as the real thing.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there in front of Summer's doorway, luggage sprawled out around her, but it had felt like hours and hours had passed. All she knew was that right now, it was 4:15, and Summer finished her last class at 3:30, so she had to return to her dorm _eventually_.

Forty-five minutes and several strange looks from passersby later, she was still sitting there. She was tired and jetlagged and grumpy, and the ache of desire between her legs was just making things worse.

_Where the hell is Summer?_

She contemplated getting up and stretching her legs, but she really had nowhere to go. She had no money, save for a few spare Euros that she kept in her wallet for emergencies; her decision to jump on the first plane to Rhode Island had been rather impulsive and she hadn't really considered currency exchange.

_Come on Summer, hurry up._

She figured that she could always just _call_ her girlfriend on her cell and ask where she was, but then she'd have to reveal that she was sitting outside of Summer's dorm, and she really didn't know how to explain that she'd flown all the way to Rhode Island just because she needed her girlfriend to fuck her.

God, sometimes she made it seem that she was only in the relationship for the sex, but that wasn't true at all. Sure, Summer was good - _really_ good - in bed, but there was way more to it than that.

Besides being her girlfriend, Summer was also her closest companion, and her best friend for life. Summer was the person that she could confide in about anything in the world, the person who'd always have her back through thick and thin. Sometimes, they'd even ignore the fact that they were in a relationship with each other, ditching the romantic crap to go out and do things that friends do, like clothes shopping and suntanning, as _friends_.

Yet sometimes, just being _friends_ was not enough. Whenever they could see each other, they'd take turns surprising each other with random romantic gestures, treating each other to dinner, a movie, or to breakfast in bed. There were times where they'd just lay on the couch in each other's arms or sit underneath the nighttime sky and hold each other close while sharing sweet kisses.

But those sweet kisses always led to something more, a certain something that she could _really_ use right now.

_Seriously, what's taking her so long?_

* * *

"Taylor?"

Summer never returned to her dorm that night. According to Summer's bizarre roommate, who'd instantly recognized her as _that Taylor chick_ from all the pictures Summer had decorating her side of the dormitory, her girlfriend was sleeping under the stars that night. Something about saving this billion year old tree that was probably already dead from being cut down.

"Taylor, what are you doing in my bed?"

She'd collapsed into Summer's bed the night before, after that strange roommate of hers decided that she could stay. "I find you slightly creepy, just sitting outside of my dorm like that," the girl had laughed, "But I guess you can have the room if you don't have anywhere else to stay, unless you want to sit in the halls all night. Summer won't be back until the morning anyways."

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

She groaned, trying to feign annoyance at being woken up, but the sound she made came out more like a laugh and didn't really sound all that convincing. She hadn't really been sleeping anyways. She'd only been waiting for Summer to come back to her dorm, like, _all night_.

"Hey Summer," she smiled, looking up at her girlfriend, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and peering down at her.

"Good morning to you too," Summer replied, brushing Taylor's hair away from her forehead and then leaning down to kiss her. "What are you doing here, anyways? I ran into Amber on the way to go pick up something to eat, and she said that you were here, so I forgot about breakfast and rushed back. Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"It's actually a really long story..." she blushed, sitting up in the bed while letting out an embarassed laugh, "But everything's fine..,"

"You want sex, don't you?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow. The little lightbulb had lit up in her head seeing her girlfriend's embarassed state.

"Uhhhh... well... I... uh... err... I... I..." She really didn't know what to say, silently wishing that it were her jetlag and lack of sleep and caffeine that was accountable for her lack of a quick response. However, she knew that that wasn't the case. It was only Summer that could render her speechless.

"Tay, you're so obvious."

She had no idea why she was so embarassed, why she was turning such a deep shade of pink and at a loss for words. After all, Summer _had_ seen every inch of her naked body. Several - no, dozens - of times, actually. It was just that she hated appearing desperate, she hated being the needy one. She hated that she had no self control over her sexual urges whatsoever. She'd thought she'd gotten over all that a _long_ time ago, that all that stuff was past, but she'd been wrong.

"Okay, fine. You're right Summer," she admitted, glad that she wouldn't have to explain her sudden appearance to her girlfriend, who knew her _too_ well.

"I bet you've been undressing me in your mind ever since you stepped on that plane yesterday morning," Summer purred seductively, crawling on top of her girlfriend, pushing her back against the bed, to whisper things in her ear. "And I bet that last night, while you were in here all by yourself, you had your hands between your legs, getting yourself off thinking about all of the things I'd do to you when I got back this morning."

Summer had definitely hit that spot on.

The brown-haired girl hadn't even been in the room for more than a few minutes and she was already getting wet _down there_. But she couldn't help it! The warm sensation of Summer's breath against the side of her face as she muttered dirty things in her ear was _really_ turning her on.

"Admit it Taylor, you have no idea how you've been surviving without me touching you. You have absolutely no idea."

She tried to speak, but her words only came out as monosyllabic, incomprehensible whimpers. Summer gently kissed her on the lips, and then got up temporarily, much to her dismay, to pull off her sweater and discard her jeans on to the floor before pushing aside the comforter and joining her girlfriend in bed.

"I. Bet. That. You've Been. Dying. Without this," Summer muttered between kisses, lips traveling from Taylor's own, down her neck, to her shoulder blades, left revealed by the lacy tank top she had worn to sleep.

"Oh god, Summer. You have no clue," she choked, "Just how much I've missed this. Three weeks is way too long." Summer's hand had somehow worked its way to the hem of her tank top, slipping underneath the flimsy material to cup her breast, and causing her to moan in pleasure.

She was soon divested of the unnecessary article of clothing, leaving her topless and exposed. Summer smirked mischievously at the sight of her girlfriend's breasts, before leaning over to continue ravishing her with kisses. Her lips trailed across Taylor's bare chest, pausing to gently suck on each nipple, which elicited small whimpers from the girl below her in the process.

When she felt as if both breasts had been granted equal attention, Summer's lips continued their journey, swiftly but smoothly moving down Taylor's toned stomach. She stopped just above her navel teasingly, arousing her before doing the dirty things she planned to do next.

"Summer, _please_," Taylor begged, disappointed that her girlfriend had stopped her ministrations. She was incredibly worked up now, dying to be touched in those exact places that only Summer seemed to be able to reach, and her teasing was just making things worse.

Summer continued to tease her, ignoring her plea. Her breathing was erratic, the bed sheets clenched tightly in her fists, as the brown-haired girl toyed with the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

"_Please_, Summer, I need you to fuck me."

She was so turned on, so _desperate_, that it was almost painful. This was what she had been waiting three weeks for, _three long and agonizing weeks_, and god, she just wished that Summer would quit it with the teasing and hurry and get on with whatever it was that she was planning to do to her.

But no, Summer still wasn't ready to give in to her desires. She felt those delicate fingertips, those same fingertips that she wanted playing with her clit or thrusting inside of her, dancing along the insides of her fabric-covered thighs, getting closer and closer to her hot center, yet never actually reaching. "God, Summer," she moaned, "What the hell are you doing?"

Summer let her fingers press briefly, and _oh so subtly_, against Taylor's crotch through the material of her patterned pajama bottoms. She'd gasped loudly, hypersensitive to her girlfriend's touch, and Summer smirked, knowing fully well how she was tormenting her.

Slowly, _painfully slowly_, Summer reached for the neat bow that Taylor tied with the strings in the waistband of her pajama pants, nimbly pulling one loose end to undo it. She watched eagerly, eyes half open, yet half closed, observing Summer's skillful movements and anticipating what was to come next.

She inhaled sharply as Summer yanked her pajama bottoms down to her ankles with one swift movement. Without a second thought, she'd kicked the burdening material off and on to the floor, not really caring where it landed.

Without her pajama bottoms, she lay there completely naked, legs open and inviting. She hadn't bothered to wear any panties, for she knew that they would just be another burdensome article of clothing the following morning when Summer came back; they'd just get in the way.

"Christ, Summer - I need you inside me, now," she groaned.

"You're so impatient, Tay," Summer taunted, finding a comfortable position between Taylor's parted legs. She let one hand rest on one of Taylor's thighs, slipping her fingers into her girlfriend's damp folds to brush against her swollen clit. She gently rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves, slowly, then speeding up, then slowly, then speeding up again. Taylor, overwhelmed by the sensations of her actions, was panting rapidly underneath her touch.

Summer, abandoning Taylor's clit, let two of her fingers slide inside of her. This caused Taylor to cry out, letting a string of curses and jumbled words escape from her mouth. She moved her fingers inside of the other girl, thrusting the digits in and out in a constant rhythm. Every so often, she would speed up the pace slightly, eventually slipping another finger inside of her.

Soon, Taylor's hips were moving with the rhythm of Summer's thrusting, lifting off of the bed to meet her hand. Egged on by her girlfriend's eagerness, Summer thrusted harder, and harder, and _harder_, until she was pounding into her as hard as she could. Taylor shrieked in ecstasy, breasts bouncing up and down as her body, working with a mind of its own, moved with Summer's hands.

She could feel her body building up to its climax with every one of her girlfriend's thrusts, until she came hard, calling out Summer's name. Her eyes were clenched shut as she rode out her orgasm, and her nails dug into the bedsheets.  
She lay on the bed, sweaty, exhausted, and breathing heavily, as Summer smiled down at her, pleased with herself.

Summer pulled her fingers out of Taylor, and brought them to her mouth, sucking on them and savoring her girlfriend's taste. She watched intently for a few moments as Taylor's chest rose and fell, her breathing rate calming down. A hint of a smile played at Taylor's lips, and her eyes softly fluttered open.

"Wow," she said, her voice raspy, "That was just, amazing..."

Summer chuckled, and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, but to her surprise, Taylor stopped her. "Before we go any further... sorry for, you know, just showing up like this," she babbled sheepishly, twirling a lock of Summer's hair between her fingers. Her face was once again flushed pink with embarassment. "I was kinda... uh... err..."

"Horny?" Summer answered for her, grinning.

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Yeah, and you're not the only one. Some of us are just better at hiding it," Summer replied playfully, "After classes tomorrow, you owe me big time."

_To be continued??_


End file.
